The present invention relates to a hydro-massage spas and whirlpools; and more particularly to control systems for regulating water flow in such spas or whirlpools.
Hydro-massage spas and whirlpools provide a therapeutic massaging action by delivering water through several nozzles in a tub wall to create a circulating flow of turbulent water. The tub water is drawn through a drain to a pump and then outward through the nozzles to create jets of water in the tub. Air can be added to the circulating water at a controlled rate at each nozzle to increase the turbulence and massaging action of the water exiting from the nozzles. Often each nozzle can be pivoted to direct its jet of water toward a desired area of the bather's body. Some nozzles even allow adjustment of the amount of water flow or the amount of air that is mixed with the water.
Although the circulating water from such whirlpool or spa provides a massaging effect, the water flow does not replicate the rhythmic manipulation of tissue performed by a massage therapist. That manipulation involves a sequential stimulation of skin tissue in different areas of the body. For example, the massage may include a progressive rubbing along the spine. Such manipulation is particularly soothing to the back and neck of an individual.